2015–16 UEFA Champions League knockout phase
The 2015–16 UEFA Champions League knockout phase began on 16 February 2016 and concluded on 28 May 2016 with the final at San Siro in Milan, Italy, to decide the champions of the 2015–16 UEFA Champions League. A total of 16 teams competed in the knockout phase. Times up to 26 March 2016 (round of 16) were CET (UTC+1), thereafter (quarter-finals and beyond) times were CEST (UTC+2). Round and draw dates All draws were held at UEFA headquarters in Nyon, Switzerland. Format The knockout phase involved the 16 teams which qualified as winners and runners-up of each of the eight groups in the group stage. Each tie in the knockout phase, apart from the final, was played over two legs, with each team playing one leg at home. The team that scored more goals on aggregate over the two legs advanced to the next round. If the aggregate score was level, the away goals rule would be applied, i.e. the team that scored more goals away from home over the two legs advanced. If away goals were also equal, then thirty minutes of extra time would be played. The away goals rule would be again applied after extra time, i.e. if there were goals scored during extra time and the aggregate score was still level, the visiting team would advance by virtue of more away goals scored. If no goals were scored during extra time, the tie would be decided by penalty shoot-out. In the final, which was played as a single match, if scores were level at the end of normal time, extra time would be played, followed by penalty shoot-out if scores remained tied. The mechanism of the draws for each round was as follows: *In the draw for the round of 16, the eight group winners were seeded, and the eight group runners-up were unseeded. The seeded teams were drawn against the unseeded teams, with the seeded teams hosting the second leg. Teams from the same group or the same association could not be drawn against each other. *In the draws for the quarter-finals onwards, there were no seedings, and teams from the same group or the same association could be drawn against each other. On 17 July 2014, the UEFA emergency panel ruled that Ukrainian and Russian clubs would not be drawn against each other "until further notice" due to the political unrest between the countries. Qualified teams Bracket Paris Saint-Germain | RD1-score01-1 = 2 | RD1-score01-2 = 2 | RD1-score01-agg = 4 | RD1-team02 = Chelsea | RD1-score02-1 = 1 | RD1-score02-2 = 1 | RD1-score02-agg = 2 | RD1-team03 = Dynamo Kyiv | RD1-score03-1 = 1 | RD1-score03-2 = 0 | RD1-score03-agg = 1 | RD1-team04 = Manchester City | RD1-score04-1 = 3 | RD1-score04-2 = 0 | RD1-score04-agg = 3 | RD1-team05 = Gent | RD1-score05-1 = 2 | RD1-score05-2 = 0 | RD1-score05-agg = 2 | RD1-team06 = Wolfsburg | RD1-score06-1 = 3 | RD1-score06-2 = 1 | RD1-score06-agg = 4 | RD1-team07 = Roma | RD1-score07-1 = 0 | RD1-score07-2 = 0 | RD1-score07-agg = 0 | RD1-team08 = Real Madrid | RD1-score08-1 = 2 | RD1-score08-2 = 2 | RD1-score08-agg = 4 | RD1-team09 = Arsenal | RD1-score09-1 = 0 | RD1-score09-2 = 1 | RD1-score09-agg = 1 | RD1-team10 = Barcelona | RD1-score10-1 = 2 | RD1-score10-2 = 3 | RD1-score10-agg = 5 | RD1-team11 = PSV Eindhoven | RD1-score11-1 = 0 | RD1-score11-2 = 0 | RD1-score11-agg = 0 | RD1-team12 = Atlético Madrid (pen.) | RD1-score12-1 = 0 | RD1-score12-2 = 0 | RD1-score12-agg = 0 | RD1-team13 = Juventus | RD1-score13-1 = 2 | RD1-score13-2 = 2 | RD1-score13-agg = 4 | RD1-team14 = Bayern Munich (aet) | RD1-score14-1 = 2 | RD1-score14-2 = 4 | RD1-score14-agg = 6 | RD1-team15 = Benfica | RD1-score15-1 = 1 | RD1-score15-2 = 2 | RD1-score15-agg = 3 | RD1-team16 = Zenit Saint Petersburg | RD1-score16-1 = 0 | RD1-score16-2 = 1 | RD1-score16-agg = 1 | RD2-team01 = Paris Saint-Germain | RD2-score01-1 = 2 | RD2-score01-2 = 0 | RD2-score01-agg = 2 | RD2-team02 = Manchester City | RD2-score02-1 = 2 | RD2-score02-2 = 1 | RD2-score02-agg = 3 | RD2-team03 = Wolfsburg | RD2-score03-1 = 2 | RD2-score03-2 = 0 | RD2-score03-agg = 2 | RD2-team04 = Real Madrid | RD2-score04-1 = 0 | RD2-score04-2 = 3 | RD2-score04-agg = 3 | RD2-team05 = Barcelona | RD2-score05-1 = 2 | RD2-score05-2 = 0 | RD2-score05-agg = 2 | RD2-team06 = Atlético Madrid | RD2-score06-1 = 1 | RD2-score06-2 = 2 | RD2-score06-agg = 3 | RD2-team07 = Bayern Munich | RD2-score07-1 = 1 | RD2-score07-2 = 2 | RD2-score07-agg = 3 | RD2-team08 = Benfica | RD2-score08-1 = 0 | RD2-score08-2 = 2 | RD2-score08-agg = 2 | RD3-team01 = Manchester City | RD3-score01-1 = 0 | RD3-score01-2 = 0 | RD3-score01-agg = 0 | RD3-team02 = Real Madrid | RD3-score02-1 = 0 | RD3-score02-2 = 1 | RD3-score02-agg = 1 | RD3-team03 = Atlético Madrid (a) | RD3-score03-1 = 1 | RD3-score03-2 = 1 | RD3-score03-agg = 2 | RD3-team04 = Bayern Munich | RD3-score04-1 = 0 | RD3-score04-2 = 2 | RD3-score04-agg = 2 | RD4-team01 = Real Madrid (pen.) | RD4-score01 = 1 | RD4-team02 = Atlético Madrid | RD4-score02 = 1 }} Round of 16 The draw was held on 14 December 2015. The first legs were played on 16, 17, 23 and 24 February, and the second legs were played on 8, 9, 15 and 16 March 2016. Summary }} }} |} Matches |time=20:45 |team1=Paris Saint-Germain |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Chelsea |goals1=Ibrahimović Cavani |goals2=Mikel |stadium=Parc des Princes, Paris |attendance=46,505 |referee=Carlos Velasco Carballo (Spain) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Chelsea |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Paris Saint-Germain |goals1=Costa |goals2=Rabiot Ibrahimović |stadium=Stamford Bridge, London |attendance=37,591 |referee=Felix Brych (Germany) }} Paris Saint-Germain won 4–2 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Benfica |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Zenit Saint Petersburg |goals1=Jonas |goals2= |stadium=Estádio da Luz, Lisbon |attendance=48,615 |referee=Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) }} |time=18:00 |team1=Zenit Saint Petersburg |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Benfica |goals1=Hulk |goals2=Gaitán Talisca |stadium=Petrovsky Stadium, Saint Petersburg |attendance=17,688 |referee=Viktor Kassai (Hungary) }} Benfica won 3–1 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Gent |score=2–3 |report=Report |team2= Wolfsburg |goals1=Kums Coulibaly |goals2=Draxler Kruse |stadium=Ghelamco Arena, Ghent |attendance=19,978 |referee=Svein Oddvar Moen (Norway) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Wolfsburg |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Gent |goals1=Schürrle |goals2= |stadium=Volkswagen Arena, Wolfsburg |attendance=23,457 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} Wolfsburg won 4–2 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Roma |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Real Madrid |goals1= |goals2=Ronaldo Jesé |stadium=Stadio Olimpico, Rome |attendance=55,612 |referee=Pavel Královec (Czech Republic) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Real Madrid |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Roma |goals1=Ronaldo Rodríguez |goals2= |stadium=Santiago Bernabéu, Madrid |attendance=76,654 |referee=Szymon Marciniak (Poland) }} Real Madrid won 4–0 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Arsenal |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Barcelona |goals1= |goals2=Messi |stadium=Emirates Stadium, London |attendance=59,889 |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Barcelona |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Arsenal |goals1=Neymar Suárez Messi |goals2=Elneny |stadium=Camp Nou, Barcelona |attendance=76,092 |referee=Sergei Karasev (Russia) }} Barcelona won 5–1 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Juventus |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Bayern Munich |goals1=Dybala Sturaro |goals2=Müller Robben |stadium=Juventus Stadium, Turin |attendance=41,332 |referee=Martin Atkinson (England) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Bayern Munich |score=4–2 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= Juventus |goals1=Lewandowski Müller Thiago Coman |goals2=Pogba Cuadrado |stadium=Allianz Arena, Munich |attendance=70,000 |referee=Jonas Eriksson (Sweden) }} Bayern Munich won 6–4 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:45 |team1=PSV Eindhoven |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Atlético Madrid |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Philips Stadion, Eindhoven |attendance=34,948 |referee=Daniele Orsato (Italy) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Atlético Madrid |score=0–0 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= PSV Eindhoven |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Vicente Calderón, Madrid |attendance=50,135 |referee=Mark Clattenburg (England) |penalties1=Griezmann Gabi Koke Saúl F. Torres Giménez Filipe Luís Juanfran |penaltyscore=8–7 |penalties2= Van Ginkel Guardado Pröpper Bruma Moreno Lestienne Arias Narsingh }} 0–0 on aggregate. Atlético Madrid won 8–7 on penalties. ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Dynamo Kyiv |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Manchester City |goals1=Buyalskyi |goals2=Agüero Silva Touré |stadium=Olympic Stadium, Kiev |attendance=53,691 |referee=Antonio Mateu Lahoz (Spain) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Manchester City |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Dynamo Kyiv |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester |attendance=43,630 |referee=Ovidiu Hațegan (Romania) }} Manchester City won 3–1 on aggregate. Quarter-finals The draw was held on 18 March 2016. The first legs were played on 5 and 6 April, and the second legs were played on 12 and 13 April 2016. Summary |} Matches |time=20:45 |team1=Bayern Munich |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Benfica |goals1=Vidal |goals2= |stadium=Allianz Arena, Munich |attendance=70,000 |referee=Szymon Marciniak (Poland) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Benfica |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Bayern Munich |goals1=Jiménez Talisca |goals2=Vidal Müller |stadium=Estádio da Luz, Lisbon |attendance=63,235 |referee=Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) }} Bayern Munich won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Barcelona |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Atlético Madrid |goals1=Suárez |goals2=F. Torres |stadium=Camp Nou, Barcelona |attendance=88,534 |referee=Felix Brych (Germany) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Atlético Madrid |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Barcelona |goals1=Griezmann |goals2= |stadium=Vicente Calderón, Madrid |attendance=52,851 |referee=Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) }} Atlético Madrid won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Wolfsburg |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Real Madrid |goals1=Rodríguez Arnold |goals2= |stadium=Volkswagen Arena, Wolfsburg |attendance=26,400 |referee=Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Real Madrid |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Wolfsburg |goals1=Ronaldo |goals2= |stadium=Santiago Bernabéu, Madrid |attendance=76,684 |referee=Viktor Kassai (Hungary) }} Real Madrid won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Paris Saint-Germain |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Manchester City |goals1=Ibrahimović Rabiot |goals2=De Bruyne Fernandinho |stadium=Parc des Princes, Paris |attendance=47,228 |referee=Milorad Mažić (Serbia) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Manchester City |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Paris Saint-Germain |goals1=De Bruyne |goals2= |stadium=City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester |attendance=53,039 |referee=Carlos Velasco Carballo (Spain) }} Manchester City won 3–2 on aggregate. Semi-finals The draw was held on 15 April 2016. The first legs were played on 26 and 27 April, and the second legs were played on 3 and 4 May 2016. Summary |} Matches |time=20:45 |team1=Manchester City |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Real Madrid |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester |attendance=52,221 |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Real Madrid |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Manchester City |goals1=Fernando |goals2= |stadium=Santiago Bernabéu, Madrid |attendance=78,300 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} Real Madrid won 1–0 on aggregate. ---- |time=20:45 |team1=Atlético Madrid |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Bayern Munich |goals1=Saúl |goals2= |stadium=Vicente Calderón, Madrid |attendance=52,127 |referee=Mark Clattenburg (England) }} |time=20:45 |team1=Bayern Munich |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Atlético Madrid |goals1=Alonso Lewandowski |goals2=Griezmann |stadium=Allianz Arena, Munich |attendance=70,000 |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) }} 2–2 on aggregate. Atlético Madrid won on away goals. Final The final was played on 28 May 2016 at San Siro in Milan, Italy. |time=20:45 |team1=Real Madrid |score=1–1 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= Atlético Madrid |goals1=Ramos |goals2=Carrasco |stadium=San Siro, Milan |attendance=71,942 |referee=Mark Clattenburg (England) |penalties1=Vázquez Marcelo Bale Ramos Ronaldo |penaltyscore=5–3 |penalties2= Griezmann Gabi Saúl Juanfran }} External links *2015–16 UEFA Champions League *3